


Rich Boy

by kazwrites



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Fanfiction, Kim Taehyung Is a Hitman, M/M, One Shot, Park Jimin is the Wife of a Rich Dude, Passionate Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Top Kim Taehyung | V, bts - Freeform, bts fanfiction, bts oneshot, smut oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazwrites/pseuds/kazwrites
Summary: Jimin wants his very wealthy husband dead. He wants his money but, after meeting the hitman, Taehyung, he may want more than just money after his husband’s “accidental” death.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, VMIN, taemin - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	Rich Boy

Jimin tugged his fur coat tighter around himself.

“You’re not cheap.”

He mumbled unhappily.

“And you’re rich. I don’t see the issue.”

The man smiled and took the money from Jimin.

“You want your husband dead. It’s not a cheap job.”

“Hush!”

He snapped in an angry whisper. He looked the taller male up and down with a glare.

“You promise you’ll get it done?”

He asked.

The other man scoffed with a devilish smirk.

“I dare say I’m the best at what I do.”

He tucked the money into his pocket.

“It’ll get done and no one will ever find out the truth.”

“Perfect.”

The blonde male sighed in relief and then turned to go back to his ear. He stopped only when the male behind him cleared his throat to catch his attention.

“So, who’s your new side piece, hm?”

“Excuse me?”

Jimin asked in an offended tone while looking over his fur covered shoulder.

“Oh come on. It’s obvious you want this old fart dead for more than just his money. You want something new.”

He said, holding a smirk on his face.

The pompous male walked up to him and got up as close as he could to his face.

“Even if I did want something new, it sure as hell wouldn’t be with you, as you’re insinuating.”

He then turned on his heel and disappeared into his car. Once he was home, he was greeted by his disgustingly loving husband. He put on a happy facade and made dinner for the two of them. It was torture to Jimin. He lost track of the amount of times he had been tempted to poison his husband’s meal. Luckily, he wouldn’t have to get his hands dirty now. He hated his husband. The only reason he married him was to get his money. He thought he would’ve been able to fake loving this man until he died but this old man refused to get six feet under. Jimin needed to speed up the process. Divorce just wasn’t an option. He wanted everything; the mansion, the cars, the money, the extravagant life... He wouldn’t let it slip out from between his fingers. When dinner was finished being eaten, the younger male began to clean up while his husband watched TV in the living room. He was angrily scrubbing away at the dishes until he heard a sudden crash. Struggling sounds followed and Jimin relaxed with a big smile. He knew exactly what was happening. Just a little while longer and he’d be free. The sounds stopped soon after and he stepped out into the room. A lamp had been knocked over and his husband was unconscious on the floor.

“That was my favorite lamp.”

He whined teasingly.

The man chuckled while he began tying up the husband in tight ropes.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll be able to buy a new one, dear.”

“Dear? Who said you had the privilege to call me that?”

Jimin asked while walking over to examine the crime scene.

“Oh, your husband gave me permission right before I knocked him out.”

That made him giggle and then giddily go over to the man, hug him, and then kiss his cheek.

“Thank you, thank you! I’ll pay you extra just because of how happy you’ll be making me.”

He then sighed contently and adjusted the short black silk robe he was wearing.

“Now you’ll take him away and kill him, right?”

He nodded and stood up after finishing tying up the victim.

“Yup. I’ll spare you the details so you’re not so liable when you get questioned.”

“Smart.”

Jimin sighed and ran his fingertips over the edge of the couch.

“Though, it’ll be a shame to not know how you do it.”

The man nodded, staying silent while he focused on ‘clean up’.

“What’s your name, by the way?”

He glanced over to his client.

“I really shouldn’t tell you.”

“Oh come on! I won’t tattle on you. Not after doing me such a big favor.”

Jimin smiled and let the shoulder of his robe slip off slightly.

“You don’t even have to tell me your full name.”

That made the man huff and then step over to Jimin.

“What will you give me in return?”

He asked, lightly trailing his fingers over the other’s expose shoulder.

Jimin bit his lip softly and looked over to his ‘husband’. The job wasn’t completely done but he already felt free. He was a new person and, though he hated to admit it, the man was right. He did want something new. He gazed back up to the man in front of him and hummed softly. He was very attractive, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he was the something new.

“What do you want?”

A smirk pulled at the man’s lips.

“Taehyung.”

He said before putting his hands on Jimin’s waist and yanking him close.

“Have you changed your mind about having me be your side piece?”

He didn’t know why he was suddenly so intrigued by this man but, at this point, he didn’t care.

“Prove to me that you deserve to be, Taehyung.”

He spoke seductively while wrapping his arms around the taller male’s neck.

It didn’t take longer than a second for Taehyung to dive right in. He kissed Jimin strongly and held tight to his waist. The blonde was a bit taken back by the passion of this man. It was as if he wanted this to be more than a one night stand. Jimin couldn’t help but absolutely adore the attention. All these years, being the center of attention by a man he didn’t want... He no longer had to worry about it. All he couldn’t think of was the overwhelming excitement of what Taehyung was going to do to him. His hands slid over Jimin’s robe and really felt up his body. A soft moan from the blonde made its way into the kiss which only riled Tae up more. Obviously, the both of them were enjoying this a little too much. The next thing Jimin knew, he was pinned against the wall with his legs wrapped around Taehyung’s waist. They were panting softly between the rough kisses and when Tae moved his lips to the blonde’s neck, Jimin couldn’t help but moan again. His hands squeezed the back of Taehyung’s shirt every time he felt their hips grind against each other. He hadn’t felt such desire, such passion, since he had been married. Finally, he became so impatient from simply just kissing that he stripped Taehyung of his shirt. That gave Tae incentive to push his hands up the bottom of Jimin’s robe and grope his ass. 

The feeling of being touched like so made Jimin only want more. Well, at least until a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

“He won’t wake up, will he?”

He asked worriedly while the other male was deep into kissing his neck.

Taehyung sighed and pulled away.

“He won’t.”

He smiled and turned Jimin’s eyes to him instead.

“Don’t be so nervous.”

He then brought the blonde off the wall and over to the couches. He laid him down and got on top of him. Jimin immediately tried to pull him into another kiss but Tae stopped him.

“Tell me what you want.”

Jimin looked up at him in shock with a slight pink color beginning to spread across his cheeks.

“What?”

He blinked quickly.

“Tell me. What. You. Want.”

Taehyung reiterated.

“You don’t get anything until you tell me what you want.”

He was hesitant to say anything. He didn’t want to mess up an opportunity by being too forward. At this point, he couldn’t control his words though. 

“Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.”

He finally spit out with a deep blush.

That was the answer Taehyung was looking for. He quickly went to work on taking off Jimin’s robe and then his own pants with a happy smirk on his face. The way he touched Jimin’s body made a shiver run up the blonde’s spine. Jimin bit the inside of his lip, feeling somewhat strange being naked in front of someone he barely knew. That feeling quickly dissipated when he felt Taehyung’s saliva-coated finger slide into his entrance. His back arched and a breathy moan escaped his lips before yanking Tae down into a powerful kiss. He gripped the taller male’s hair and moved his hips unconsciously against his finger. He whined into the kiss until a second finger was put in. A light gasp, followed by another moan, was earned when Taehyung began moving his fingers back and forth skillfully. He let hardly any time pass before pushing in a third finger. He surely was impatient and it began to show that Jimin was too. His body moved in pace with Tae’s fingers and the more time passed, the more he moaned in hopes of tempting the man. 

Once he felt he was close enough to being ready, he let out an especially sexy moan and begged in a sensual tone.

“Fuck me already, please, Tae darling.”

That easily sent him over. Taehyung pulled out his fingers and then shifted himself to be in line with Jimin.

“You know,”

He spoke while pushing his hard erection into the blonde’s body.

“I’ve never fucked a client before.”

Jimin whined happily the further Tae went into him and he dug his nails into his shoulders.

“Oh fuck.”

He moaned out, then grinning.

“I’m glad to be the first.”

Once he was all the way in, Taehyung thrusted as hard as he could. He was a hitman; he loved everything to be rough. Jimin wouldn’t have it any other way either. He loved having his body bounce up and down with each thrust. He truly indulged in having Taehyung’s big, beautiful cock rearranging his insides. His nail made their marks down the other’s back, not caring if someone else was going to see them. Maybe he wouldn’t mind having him be his ‘side-piece’. His train of thought was halted when Taehyung suddenly pulled out.

“Ride me.”

He demanded while pulling Jimin onto his lap. The blonde sat there for a moment, absolutely stunned at the sudden, harsh demand. Normally, his husband always fucked him in that boring, old missionary position. Jimin was excited; his heart beating hard in his chest. He happily obliged to Tae’s demand and lifted his hips up, then sliding the thick cock back into his body with a light moan. He started bouncing at a slow pace, kind of wanting to tease the other man. Taehyung realized this and smacked Jimin’s ass hard.

“Faster.”

He said roughly.

Jimin jolted from the smack but loved the way it felt.

“Yes, sir.”

He purred our submissively with a cute smirk. He did exactly what was wanted of him and bounced quicker. The new pace made the both of them moan more and Taehyung pulled down on Jimin’s hips while thrusting upwards to get in deeper. The male on top arched his back and leaned his head backwards a bit, panting while he sped up yet again.

“Oh fuck, right there. Right there!”

He pleaded with his hands pressing into Tae’s chest.

Taehyung pushed his hips as hard and deep as he could all while keeping his eyes on the beautiful sight before him. Jimin was truly gorgeous but even more so while he bounced his perfect ass around his dick. The feeling was absolutely amazing; unlike anything either one of them had felt. After a few moments with that sweet position, Jimin pushed his knees into the couch and leaned forward to hold the armrest above Tae’s head. He bounced faster this way and made sure to moan his seductive sounds right into his partner’s ear. Taehyung’s breath hitched in his throat from the position change and he leaned into Jimin’s cheek, adoring the sounds he was hearing so clearly. He reached down and gripped the blonde’s hips tightly.

“Fuck, Jimin..”

He moaned deeply and closed his eyes.

“You’re gonna make me cum like this.”

Jimin smirked and went a bit faster.

“Good. Cum inside this spoiled rich boy. Make him feel better than his shitty husband ever could.”

The sex alone was enough to send Taehyung over the edge but the dirty talk was definitely an added bonus. He nodded with a few sharp pants and thrusted as best as he could deep into Jimin’s body. The both of them were moaning messes; indulging in each other as much as they could. Just when Tae hit Jimin’s sweet spot again, he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. Without a single warning, he shot his hot load against that spot and it made the blonde tense up tightly around him. Curses came from both their mouths while each of them rode out their climaxes. Jimin carefully slowed down and then eventually gave out on top of Taehyung. Each man panted softly with a light moan here and there. 

Jimin’s legs were still shaking from his orgasm while he spoke.

“That was.. the best fuck.. I’ve ever had.”

He had a huge smile plastered across his face when he looked up to the other man.

Taehyung returned his smile and trailed his fingers along the blonde’s back.

“Good.”

He then glanced over to the husband still tied in the corner.

“I should get going.”

“Oh...”

Jimin sat up.

“Okay.”

He reluctantly got off him and let him get dressed while he pulled on his silk robe once again.

“Don’t worry about the cops. Just stick to the story we came up with together and it’ll be fine.”

The man said.

“I’ll get everything else taken care of for you.”

Jimin nodded softly. He hesitated before speaking again.

“Will you come back?”

“Why would I—“

Tae turned to see the slight desperation in the other’s face.

“Ah.”

He hummed.

“I’ll see. I may be busy.”

He said, gesturing to the still unconscious husband.

Jimin nodded again before they said their goodbyes and Taehyung left with the husband strung over his shoulder. He took a shower, waited an extra five minutes, just as instructed, and then called the police. His home was suddenly filled with men in blue and a huge investigation was sparked. While some officers were trying to find evidence, two others had sat Jimin down and were questioning him.

“I was in shower for no longer than ten minutes..”

He sobbed.

“When I came back downstairs, my husband was gone.”

He definitely played the ‘heartbroken wife’ role well in front of the officers. He sniffles and brought his head up when he suddenly received a call.

“Excuse me.”

Jimin answered it but didn’t even get a chance to say hello before he was cut off.

‘ _I’ll be there tomorrow night.’_

_ Click. _

He could barely keep a smile off his face. He glanced back to the officers only when they asked him to bring his attention back to the investigation.

“Hm? Oh,”

Jimin comfortingly wrapped his fur coat that he had put back on around himself.

“no, officer. I have no clue as to where my husband is.”


End file.
